Cálido
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Calidez era sinónimo de familia, Ichigo lo comprendía aunque lentamente se convertía en lo que juró destruir. [Ichihime week 2K18] [7/12]


**Ichihime week:  
** **Agosto 18; aniversario / manos cálidas**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Dije que no escribiría más weeks pero yo nunca cumplo lo que prometo, okno lo prometí pero siempre miento xDDDD jeeee! Pero el IH no tiene la culpa de mis problemas mentales con otro fandom que no mencionaré por amor a la patria. Me súper encantaron dos prompts y pues eso, me inspiraron porque son fluffy, ñoños, azucardos, melosos Y LLENOS DE **FAMILY.  
** **Reto 12/12. 02: Un fanfic para un amix.** Este va para la Emmota que hace mucho me pidió algo de Isshin. Y bueno, mis patas metieron IH pero como lo dije: LO VAS A LEER Y LO VAS A AMAR PORQUE LO ESCRIBÍ YO.  
Aclaro: no tengo ni tiempo y ni muchos ánimos para escribir, así que solo escribiré de dos prompts (días 18 y 21) juntos para participar. No me arrepiento de nada más que de empezar un día retrasada (?).  
 **Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Cálido**

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

" _Tu madre me dijo una vez hace ya mucho tiempo, que me veía genial cuando fumaba. Ese fue el primer cumplido que me dijo, y tal vez también el último. Por eso fumo siempre un cigarro cada año frente a su tumba_ ". ―Kurosaki Isshin.

* * *

Tal vez Isshin estaba haciendo algo mal pero no se arrepentía de nada aunque estuviera por hacer algo peor. Cruzaría la línea sin ningún temor y no guardaría arrepentimientos.

Él hasta se atrevía a contar los minutos ―calculaba poco menos de media hora― para ser descubierto. Y como el tiempo avanzaba rápido, era mejor aprovechar esa casi soledad para hacer su ritual; un fugaz recordatorio a uno de los mejores momentos de su vida porque a lo amargo se le podía poner un poco de azúcar.

―Aquí es… ―detuvo su andar, provocando que su pequeño y curioso acompañante parpadeara y lo viera, esperaba una respuesta.

Isshin suspiró. ―Sé educado y saluda al ángel de tu abuela.

―¿Aquí está la abuela?

Él asintió. ―Sí, aquí está ―y al sentir que su palma perdía la calidez que emanaba la mano de su nieto, Isshin puso atención a cómo el pequeño se había soltado y caminaba, dando saltos alegremente, hacia la tumba de Masaki y en secreto deseó ser como él, pero eso tendría que esperar.

―¡Hola abuela! ¡ _Tajimos_ _fodes pada_ ti! ―exclamó Kazui mientras acomodaba un par de girasoles.

Fue un tono tan familiar y tan lleno de cariño que no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Si él no acostumbraba a llorar por su esposa frente al espejo, menos lo hacía frente a su familia ―y qué horror hacerlo frente a su pequeño nieto. Que era lo más puro y hermoso del mundo junto a Masaki―, pero la edad lo había vuelto un viejo llorón y sensible.

O su corazón había sido tan tocado últimamente con su nieto ―eso de ser abuelo no era tan fácil si se tenía el corazón de pollo―, que lo único que quería era abrazarlo, presumirlo y llorar.

Pero no… Masaki merecía las sonrisas más hermosas y cálidas del mundo.

―¡Kazui está creciendo tan rápido! ―tuvo que reírse orgulloso para empujar la nostalgia, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible por ser el aniversario luctuoso de Masaki.

Y había mil formas de recordarla y de amarla. Sus tres hijos eran un claro ejemplo de ello, si en cada uno había un rayito de luz que había dejado para él. Y Kazui, bueno, su adorado nieto era la muestra perfecta de que en la familia Kurosaki había _ángeles_ o que habían sido tocados por ellos. Isshin estaba seguro y presumía de eso.

 _Y ni siquiera perdonaba ese día._

―Otro año más… mi querida Masaki ―murmuró, viendo que Kazui se entretenía con una pequeña catarina que se arrastraba por el suelo. Y aprovechando la distracción, buscó dentro de su bolsillo una caja de cigarros y un encendedor, luego de tomarla y llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca, ahuecó su mano para encenderlo ―un cigarro más por ti. Me veo genial, ¿no lo crees?

―¿ _Po que_ fumas, abuelo?

Isshin dirigió la mirada hacia su nieto de tres años. El pequeño Kazui le prestaba toda la atención y sus ojos eran la curiosidad hecha niño. Destellaban ilusionados y llenos de expectativa porque su abuelo siempre tenía historias divertidas para contarle.

Puso una pose de genialidad exhaló el humo del cigarro, como si modelara sus músculos, antes de hablar. ―Pues verás…

―¡No fumes a frente a Kazui! ―Isshin sintió que una corriente eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal tras oír la voz de su hijo.

Ichigo llegaba, sin aliento por la carrera que pegó para alcanzarlos.

―¡Papá! ―Kazui sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

Ichigo respiró encalmado. Había corrido desde su casa para alcanzarlos y cuando el aire le volvió a los pulmones ―estaba perdiendo la condición―, miró a su padre y lo vio con molestia, a lo que Isshin solo alzó los hombros como si nada pasara. Suspiró derrotado, siempre le daba la respuesta a la pregunta de que era posible ser más idiota cada día y por último dirigió la mirada a Kazui, quien seguía sonriendo felizmente.

―¡Ichigoooooooooooo! ―Isshin saludó con entusiasmo ―¡Llegaste!

―¡Papá! ―tras Ichigo, llegaron Yuzu, Karin y Orihime, también venían corriendo para alcanzarlos ―¿estás bien?

―Sí, Yuzu. ¡Qué bueno toda la familia está completa!

―¿Por qué no nos esperaste? ―Karin reprochó, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Quise adelantarme para platicar con su hermosa madre.

Ichigo rodó los ojos. ―Querías fumar.

―¿Frente a Kazui? ―Orihime preguntó algo preocupada.

―No te lo tomes a mal ―alzó las manos en son de paz mientras reía. De sus tres hijos, Ichigo y Karin lo vieron con desconfianza. En cambio, los ojos de Yuzu, Orihime y Kazui brillaban curiosos ―solo quería contar una historia genial de dos abuelos geniales… ―exclamó eufórico ―se preguntarán por el cigarro, ¿cierto? ―al tener un ferviente asentimiento de los tres, Isshin se rió ―¡Porque quería mostrar esa genialidad!

Ichigo suavizó la mirada y alzó la vista hacia el cielo, extrañamente ese día estaba soleado. Había grandes nubes blancas y no existía la menor amenaza de la lluvia sonrió tenuemente al apenas darse cuenta ―que había salido corriendo de casa al percatarse que su padre se había adelantado con Kazui―.

―Saben que su madre era como el sol ―Isshin sonrió con ternura, sintiendo como esa luz de Masaki invadía su cuerpo ―y yo jamás olvidaré algo sobre mi bello ángel. Un gesto, su aroma, su voz, sus palabras o sus cumplidos… ―les guiñó un ojo.

Hasta ese momento, Ichigo bajó la mirada de ese cielo despejado para observar a su familia, que él ya se sabía esa historia y ahora le tocaba al resto saberla; Karin se había relajado un poco con la mención de su madre, Yuzu estaba ilusionada por lo que su padre contaría. También escuchó que Orihime soltó un suspiro romántico a tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos frente a sus labios, estaba emocionada y justo cuando volteó para ver a Kazui, sintió que este jalaba el extremo de su camisa.

―Papá... ―llamó, alzando sus brazos y saltando para que lo cargara. Ichigo lo obedeció ― _mida_ ―señaló con su dedo índice. Mientras que sus ojos seguían la dirección de lo que apuntaba para descubrir lo que Kazui quería mostraba, escuchó las palabras de su padre:

― _Su madre me dijo una vez hace ya mucho tiempo, que me veía genial cuando fumaba. Ese fue el primer cumplido que me dijo, y tal vez también el último._

―¿Ves? ―Kazui preguntó, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su mejilla. Y eso se sintió, más cálido que los rayos de sol de ese día.

Ichigo asintió. ―Sí, lo veo ―respondió mientras que ambos veían a un lindo pajarito volaba cerca. Por un momento, dejó de escuchar las voces de su alrededor y completó, mentalmente aquella conversación que años atrás había tenido con su padre. _«Por eso fumo siempre un cigarro cada año frente a su tumba»._ Hasta ese día, comprendió más de lo que esas palabras transmitían. Era como si su mente se hubiese despejado tal como el cielo de ese caluroso día;

Más que añoranza, había _amor_ en sus palabras.

Y el amor se sentía y expresaba de diferentes formas; a veces en la genialidad de fumar un cigarro y otras, era como pasaba con…

―¿Entonces cuándo se ve bien nuestro hermano? ―Yuzu le preguntó a Orihime, haciendo que se sonrojara. Ichigo abrió los ojos y amagó por impedir que su esposa respondiera, pero se le habían adelantado.

―¡Yuzu! ―Karin le llamó la atención por su imprudencia.

Orihime acunó sus mejillas con sus manos y se meneó ligeramente, tenía vergüenza. ―Pues… se ve genial cuando frunce el entrecejo ―respondió con sinceridad.

Karin y Yuzu abrieron los ojos de par en par y se voltearon a ver, Kazui no entendía nada e Isshin asintió, aprobando la situación…

―O sea que…

―¡Siempre! ―ella culminó, felizmente y llena de amor. Recordando que ni en su primera cita o en su boda había relajado su expresión.

Era algo simple para él y genial para ella, ahí estaba lo irónico.

Suspiró, sonrojándose por las palabras dichas por Orihime. Inconscientemente, arrugó el ceño al voltearse a otro lado para esconder su vergüenza mientras que ella se quedó hundida en su mar de recuerdos _geniales._ De fondo musical, se escuchaban las risas de sus hermanas y, sobretodo, reinaba la sonora carcajada de su padre.

―Lo mismo decía mi amada Masaki de mí.

Ichigo casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, asustado de entender más que nunca a su padre. De sentirse como él _―cálido―_ cuando se trataba de verse genial para impresionar a la mujer que _amaban._

 _Y eso lo convertía en aquello que juró destruir._

 _Aunque eso se sentía cálido como el sol... aún en días de lluvia._

Tal vez por eso, ese día no llovía...

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Sé que es corto pero no planeaba algo largo ya que esto lo escribí en tiempo récord (mentira xd eso era ayer pero no terminé JAJA). No recordaba que hoy (ayer) empezaba la IH y pues no tuve tiempo para escribir lentamente y menos para irlo embelleciendo (pues sí tuve pero soy basura). C: Me río para no llorar, tenía rato sin escribir nada y pues hacer algo es ganancia, no importa la dimensión. Estoy feliz, ya estoy saliendo de mi espiral de autodestrucción. xD

Y por cierto, de que voy a terminar, voy a terminar. No mañana y no pasado, pero sí en el siguiente cap. xD Solo habrá dos caps.

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.**


End file.
